


Lost But Found

by ShinyBrightStar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyBrightStar/pseuds/ShinyBrightStar
Summary: Princess Clarice Helen Griffin was only eight years old when a revolution happened in her country and after a series of events, she ended up losing her memories. Ten years later, she's called Clarke, and she's on her way to find her family with the help of a con man named Bellamy who only wants to use her to get rich. Based on the movie Anastasia.
Relationships: Atom/Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 8





	1. Lost

Chapter1: Lost

Clarice looked at herself in the mirror. She had a goofy grin on, her golden hair was tamed behind her head, and her eyes were sparkling with mischief. Her mother joined her and smiled brightly at her young daughter.

“Clarice, it’s time to go, honey.” Abby said with her hand on Clarice’s shoulders and she nodded back at her mother. They walked out of the grand chamber, hand in hand, and were joined by Jake after a moment.

“Papa!” Clarice exclaimed and jumped towards him. Jake grabbed her and spun her around a few times, gaining loud giggles from the little girl. He finally put her down and said: “The ball’s starting soon, princess. Are you ready?”

Clarice nodded eagerly and took his hand and grabbed Abby’s with her another hand. They walked down the hallways and then reached a huge wooden door. Two armed guards were standing in front of the door and as soon as they saw them coming, they bowed down, saying: “Your majesties”.

Jake nodded for them and they opened up the door and Clarice’s eyes widened as the light reached them and music flew right in her ears. She found it hard to behave and walk slowly alongside her parents when all she wanted to do was run down the stairs and dance around in the crowd.

Everyone fell silent as the trio started descending the stairs and the music was turned down low. Soon everyone was bowing down and making way for them to reach their throne. Clarice smile politely at the crowd, noticing some familiar faces and some strange ones.

Finally she laid eyes on the only person she wanted to see that night, her grandmother Leah. Suddenly all her politeness vanished and she let go of her parents’ hands and ran to her with a happy laugh. Her grandmother knelt down on the ground and opened her arms for her.

Clarice jumped in her arms and shouted: “Grandmamma!” The old woman held her tight and whispered: “My dear Clarice, you look lovely.” They pulled away eventually and Clarice noticed what she had done and turned around to look at her parents and see if they’re mad but they only smiled at her.

“Clarice, sweetheart, I have something for you.” Her grandmother said excitedly and walked back and took something from her shiny purse and walked back to her. Clarice’s eyes widened as she saw the golden box and asked: “For me?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Leah said and then used a necklace with the box and then it opened up and Clarice heard a familiar melody coming out of the music box. “Our lullaby!” She exclaimed and her grandmother nodded.

“What is this?” She pointed to the necklace and grabbed it gently, reading the words written on it out loud: “Together in Paris”. She looked up at her grandmother and asked: “Really?” She nodded and Clarice jumped into her arms again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarice woke up with a loud gasp and sat up straight in her huge comfortable bed. She looked around in fear but nothing seemed out of the place so she lied down again. Right after she closed her eyes, she heard a loud thud followed by a man’s shout: “RUN!”

She got out of the bed as fast as she could and put on the coat near her bed and carefully walked to the door. There wasn’t a guard outside her door and she gulped thinking about what was going on. She heard hurried footsteps coming from every direction and frowned.

“GO! GO! GO!” A man shouted from a nearby hallway and she held her breath as the footsteps neared. She let out the breath she was holding as she saw her father rushing towards her and yelled: “Papa!” He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear as he carried her: “Stay calm, sweetie.”

Shouts were becoming clearer as they reached the main hallway and Clarice saw something she never thought she would see in her lifetime. People were running around, bloody and injured, smoke rising through the air, and no one seemed to care about them.

“Clarice!” A shout came from behind them and Jake put her down and they saw her grandmother running towards her. “Mama, can you take Clarice somewhere safe? Outside the palace?” Jake asked and Leah nodded and grabbed Clarice’s hand but Clarice clutched her father’s arm saying: “Where is mama?”

A wave of sadness reached his eyes as he knelt before her and kissed the top of her head and whispered: “Go with your grandmamma, Clarice. And take care of each other, okay?” Clarice nodded, tears forming in her eyes, but she didn’t let them fall in front of her father.

Leah grabbed her hand and pulled her away from her father and as they parted, Jake waved at her with the saddest smile she had seen in all her life. “Come on, Clarice, we have to run.” Her grandmother yelled and Clarice ran right after her.

She couldn’t see much as they were rushing towards an exit door and then something hit her: “Grandmamma! My music box!” And before Leah could stop her, Clarice pulled her hand away and ran towards her own chamber.

“CLARICE!” She yelled after her but Clarice didn’t care as she ran and finally reached her room and barged in. She grabbed the music box from her closet and the necklace was already around her neck so she got out and ran to her grandmother again.

They didn’t have time as some men started running towards them and they rushed to the study near them. They got in and the men were close by on their tails. They closed the door behind them and put a chair behind it but they knew it wouldn’t block them out.

Clarice’s heart was beating faster than she had ever remembered and her grandmother looked like she was going to faint any time soon. Suddenly a low voice came from behind them: “Come this way, it’ll get you out.” They turned around and saw a little boy standing in front of an almost invisible door in the wall.

Without thinking much, they ran towards the door but in the middle of everything Clarice let go of the music box and it fell in front of the boy. She tried to turn around and get it but he pushed her inside the tunnel and yelled: “GO!”

He closed the door behind them and Clarice heard a loud banging, then the boy’s groan and finally a loud thud. She didn’t want to think about what had happened to him so she followed her grandmother and soon they were behind the palace and far away from the chaos that was surrounding them.

Clarice followed her Leah through the alleys and streets, until they reached the train station. People were clearly in a panic and they all wanted to get on the train and get out of the country. Clarice didn’t know what was going on but rushed to the train behind Leah. Her grandmother got on and tried to grab Clarice’s hand but the train was moving and it was hard to get a grip of her.

“CLARICE!”

“GRANDMA!”

Their hand touched for a moment but then a sudden movement from the train, and before she knew it, Clarice fell hard on the ground as the train left the station.

“CLARICE!”

It was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten Years Later

“Bye!”

“Goodbye, Clarke!”

“Take care, Clarke!”

“We’ll miss you.”

Clarke waved to the kids looking down at her through a window and yelled for them to hear: “Bye guys! Take care of each other! I’ll miss you.” A hand grabbed her arm and yanked her from behind and made her turn around.

Miss Mary, the manager of the orphanage, was pulling her away from the building and towards the exit. “What did I tell you about not wasting any more of my time, huh?” Clarke rolled her eyes but followed her silently.

Mary went on: “For ten years, you’ve been a pain in my neck. I gave you shelter, I gave you food, but what did you do? You always had to act like you were the Queen of the world!” They reached the door and Mary finally faced her and said: “How is it that you don’t have any idea who you were before I found you but you remember all that?”

Clarke touched her necklace and objected: “But I have a clue to who I…” Mary interrupted her, grabbing the necklace in her hand and reading the words on it: “Together in Paris! So you want to go to France to find your family?”

Clarke nodded eagerly but Mary pushed her out of the door and closed it behind her and laughed out loud. Clarke frowned and heard Mary’s mocking voice: “Together in Paris!” She turned around and started walking away from the place she had called home for the last ten years.

The air was chilly and the road was filled with snow and even though Clarke was wearing an old torn coat, she wasn’t cold. She was too caught up thinking about how stupid her childhood plans sounded.

“Me? Go to Paris?” She said out loud, hopelessness completely visible in her voice. She went on talking to herself: “Maybe Mary is right… Maybe I should just work in the damn fish factory and be miserable for the rest of my life... There’s no way I can go to Paris all by myself…”

She sat down on a snow-covered rock and put her head in her hands. She knew she had a family, she was sure of it. Whoever gave her that necklace, must have loved her. She had to find them but she knew she was too weak.

“I just need to know if what I’m doing is right. Please, help me! Give me a sign.” She pleaded, looking at the blue sky as tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly a sound reached her ears and soon figures were becoming clear for her to see.

A carriage was passing through the road, sending snow all over the place, and the way it was leading she figured it was going to Bohemi, the capital of Selmah. Suddenly she looked up at the sky and with her decision made she ran towards the carriage with all her power.

The man riding it saw her and stopped the horses immediately, waiting to see if she needed any help. Clarke asked: “Can I ask where you are heading?” The old man smiled and smiled: “We're going to Bohemi, my child.” Clarke cleared the snow off her coat and asked innocently: “Can you… take me with you?”

He nodded and said: “Of course. Get inside.” Clarke opened the door with the excitement she had never felt before and got inside. There was an old lady inside with a kid who was about five years old. Clarke soon started a conversation with her and played with the kid.

An hour later and they were finally in Bohemi and after Clarke thanked them for their kindness, the carriage went its way. She asked around about the train station and after a couple of minutes she was already in line for a ticket to Paris.

“One ticket for Paris, please.” Clarke said confidently and waited for a ticket in return. The man asked tired: “Exit visa?” Clarke didn’t even know what an exit visa was and asked: “Exit visa?” The man rolled his eyes and almost shouted: “No exit visa, no ticket!”

He motioned for her to leave his sight and Clarke walked off disappointed. Of course it happened that way. She was a poor little orphan with no knowledge of anything from the real world. She almost broke down and cried but an old woman patted her shoulder and said: “Hey, go to Bellamy, he can help.”

Clarke asked, her eyes suddenly shining: “Bellamy? Where can I find him?” The woman whispered again: “At the old palace near here. But remember, you didn’t hear it from me.” Clarke nodded and the woman walked off.

A wide smile was planted on Clarke’s face. She knew she was on the right path, she could feel it, and soon she would be on her way to Paris. She just needed to find this Bellamy person and ask him to help her out.

Everything was going to be fine.

Thank you for reading. If you liked it, please leave a comment.

Also, the country is non-existent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: The Trap

“Thank you… yes, thank you… uh… next, please.” Bellamy said tiredly after rubbing his eyes for a moment just to not look at the scene in front of him. The girl walked off disappointed and as he raised his head, another one came in.

The girl had long dark hair and she was a little bit chubby. He sighed to himself and exchanged a look with Atom, who looked like he was going to pass out soon. The girl said in a squeaky voice: “Grandma, it’s me, Clarice!”

Bellamy didn’t even try to look like he was considering her; he just crossed her name off his list and motioned for her to leave. Atom whined after she left: “That was the last one, man.” Bellamy got up and kicked his own chair yelling: “Damn it, I know.”

“Maybe you two idiots should just forget about this.” Octavia said, appearing suddenly at the door. Atom stood up uncontrollably but tried to get himself together as Bellamy gave him a look. She walked to her older brother after nodding at Atom and said: “Hey, listen to me, this is useless. There’s no way you could find someone to look like her. You just have to accept that.”

Bellamy looked at his young but intelligent sister and although he was furious, he still managed to feel proud of her. Atom said all of a sudden: “Let’s go back to the palace and have dinner, huh?” Octavia exclaimed: “Yes! It’ll hopefully take your minds off of everything.”

Bellamy wanted to protest and say he wasn’t hungry, but he was, and there was no point in arguing with Octavia; she would always get her way. He threw his hands in the air and grabbed his coat and wrapped one arm around Octavia’s shoulder and walked out of the old theater with Atom right behind them.

Octavia went on: “I’ll make some beans and we can have some beer, huh?” Bellamy frowned: “Atom and I can have some beer, not you.” She hit his chest and Bellamy tightened his hold as he chuckled: “You’re still a little girl.”

He was watching Octavia frown that he bumped into a woman. He kept walking and didn’t apologize and heard the girl say: “Excuse me?” Atom turned around only to see waves of golden hair flying in the air.

He stopped dead in his tracks and even though he didn’t even see her face, he felt like there was something there. Maybe she could… “Atom?” Octavia called his name and made him come back to reality. She and Bellamy were looking at him strangely so he shook his head and walked to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke was looking through the pieces of wood guarding the grand entrance of the old palace. Everything was dark inside and she couldn’t see a single thing. She sighed and held on tightly to the pieces and pulled hard. To her surprise they came off easily and it made her sure someone else was already inside.

She wanted to take a step forward but she hesitated. If she stepped inside, and she’d meet with Bellamy, her life would change forever. And if she didn’t, she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself for being such a coward.

She closed her eyes and took the first step with a deep breath. She opened her eyes and walked slowly through the hallway. Some light was coming in from the entrance and she could clearly see dust on every little thing.

Paintings were everywhere, along with vases on fine wooden tables. She stopped to take a good look at a little blue china vase on her way. It seemed awfully familiar, like she had seen it before. She shook her head thinking there was no chance in hell that she, Clarke the orphan, had seen something like that in her lifetime.

She kept walking through hallways, almost like she knew where she was going. She made some turns before she could realize what she was doing. And then she made it to the grand hall and rushed down the stairs before she could stop herself.

Something was boiling up inside of her, something strange but yet familiar. She figured this was where all those magnificent balls Mary told them about took place. All the dancing, music, wine, and the royalties mingling together.

She closed her eyes, circling around, imagining what it would be like to be in one of those balls. She saw herself in a long creamy gown, jewels delicately put around her neck, her feet resting in a glass slipper. A gentleman would ask her to dance and she would accept with a slight blush.

She kept circling around until she could no longer control herself and she fell hard on the ground with a yelp. She groaned as a slight pain shot through her arm and she started rubbing it carefully. She was about to get up that she heard a loud yell: “Hey!”

She snapped her head up and saw a man standing at the top of the other stairway looking at her angrily. She got up quickly as he shouted: “What are you doing in here?” She did the only thing that she could manage to do in that moment. She ran.

She started running towards the stairs, climbing them up, the man close on her tail. She was out of breath and looking ahead, she realized she had hit a dead-end. She came to a grand painting of the royal family and stopped hopelessly.

She turned around, surrendering herself, and gazed at the man in front of her, gasping. She was too busy catching her breath but she managed to notice he was fairly handsome, tall and masculine, but he was frowning at her.

Before she could say something, the sound of other footsteps came and soon another man and a girl rushed to the hall. She looked back at the first man and saw that his reaction had changed from anger to complete shock.

The other man yelled before reaching the two of them: “What’s going…” But he stopped talking as his eyes laid on Clarke. The girl was also staring at her with shock written all over her face. Clarke had never felt more awkward in her life so she forced herself to break the silence and asked: “Are you Bellamy?”

A smirk formed at the corner of his mouth as he stepped closer and said: “Depends on who’s asking.” Clarke explained: “I’m Clarke. I’m looking for travel papers. I heard you were the one to run to.” She noticed Bellamy wasn’t paying attention as he was too busy looking at her figure.

“Hey! Are you even listening?” Clarke let out angrily and Bellamy nodded, then he turned around and exchanged a look with the other man. He stepped towards them and said: “I’m Atom. I handle travel papers. Where do you plan on traveling to Miss Clarke?”

Clarke saw Bellamy roll his eyes and tried to hold back her own chuckle and replied simply: “Paris.” Bellamy’s head turned so fast that Clarke feared it would fall off. “Paris?” He asked, amused and Clarke nodded.

Atom asked: “Alright, Miss Clarke, can I ask your last name?” Clarke shifted uncomfortably in her place, a cloud of sadness covering her face. She muttered: “I… I know it sounds strange, but I don’t know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was eight years old and I… don’t remember anything before that…”

She looked up and she could swear that she saw a hint of happiness in Bellamy’s eyes. She watched the girl get closer to them and something in her eyes made Clarke go on: “The only clue I have is Paris, so…” She tugged on her necklace for support and sighed quietly.

Bellamy and Atom exchanged a look and Atom pulled out a few papers out of his pocket and Bellamy started: “The strange thing is we are going to Paris ourselves. We have four tickets here. But the fourth one is for her…” He motioned to the painting behind Clarke and as she turned around, he whispered: “Clarice…”

Clarke frowned, and before she could understand what was going on, she felt Bellamy’s arm wrapping around hers and pulling her towards the stairway. Atom and the girl followed them silently as Bellamy said: “We are going to reunite Princess Clarice with her grandmother.”

Atom supported him from behind: “And you do kind of resemble her.” Clarke turned her head around and gave him a strange look but Bellamy’s voice made her look back at him: “You are the same age, you have the same physical appearance…”

Clarke pulled herself away from him and mocked: “Are you trying to tell me I’m Princess Clarice? Alright, I knew you were crazy when I first saw you, but now I just think you are all mad!” She tried to walk away that the girl finally spoke up:

“Why? You don’t know what happened to you, no one knows what happened to her. The only clue to finding your family is Paris and the only family member Princess Clarice has, lives in Paris.” Clarke stopped in her place as the girl’s words sank in.

She knew it was a ridiculous idea, yet she couldn’t help but wonder if it was true. What if she was the missing Princess Clarice of Selmah? What if she was born in the same palace she was standing in at that moment?

Bellamy pulled her out of her fantasies: “Have you ever thought about the possibility that you might be royalty?” She scoffed loudly and shook her head. Bellamy shrugged and said: “Well, the last ticket is for Princess Clarice. Wish we could help.”

He put a firm hand on Atom’s shoulder and turned him around and they left for the opposite side of the hall with the girl walking behind them. Clarke blinked a few times as she watched them get farther and farther away.

She bit her lower lip nervously. So many thoughts were running around in her mind and she couldn’t focus. The only thing she knew was that she had to decide, right then and there. She closed her eyes and images appeared in front of her. She was wearing an elegant dress, wearing a shiny crown, in the arms of her grandmother, in Paris.

She opened her eyes quickly and before she could stop herself, she shouted: “Bellamy!” He turned around, and she could clearly see the smirk on his face from far. But it didn’t matter, nothing mattered then. She had made her decision.

She was going to be Princess Clarice Griffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, please leave a comment!
> 
> Xoxo,  
> S


End file.
